Reunited Bands
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Neji and Tenten are childhood friends. Both started bands. Neji's turned super famous and now they're at Tenten's high school. What will happen? Nejiten saskusasu inoshika naruhina summary sucks but story will be better! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Sup?! This is my first Naruto story. I hope you like it! I'll try to update as fast as I can but I'm like only free for 2 or 3 days a week. Here's the summary:

Neji and Tenten are childhood friends. When they turned 8 they started two bands with their friends. Neji and his friends got a record deal when an agent saw them at the talent show. They have been traveling all around the world. After the guys' european tour, they're heading to second half of the band's high school. What are the girls reaction? Will they still be best friends?

Okay, so if you didn't understand that last sentence, it means that there are 2 parts to Neji's band. The other half is Tenten's band. So it means that they're going to Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's high school. You got it? So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the songs mentioned

* * *

Konichiwa! My name is Tenten. I am the lead singer and guitarist of _Me and My Girls._ If you think that's a stupid name, well cut me some slack! I started this band when I was 8! Have you heard of _Me and my Guys_? Big famous band just came back from their European tour. Now don't start screaming plagiarism yet. That band is half of _Best Friends Forever. Me and My Girls _are the other half. I know, such horrible names. WE WERE 8!!! Anyway, Sakura Haruno, heir of Haruno Beat, is my guitarist. Bass, electric, acoustic, name any guitar she can play it. Ino Yamanaka, heir of Yamanaka Flowers ,is my pianist. She is SO talented on piano. Everything from key board to organ! Every time her parents bring flowers for a wedding, she plays the wedding march. Last but definitely not least is my drummer, Hinata Hyuuga. Heir of Hyuuga Corps. She is the best drummer I have ever heard. The only person that can rival her is Naruto Uzumaki. Drummer of _Me and My Guys_.

After him is Shikamaru Nara the pianist. Heir to Nara Mattresses. Next is Sasuke Uchiha the heir of Uchiha Tech. He just happens to be Sakura's fiance. It was to merge Haruno Beat and Uchiha Tech. Luckily for their parents they actually like each other. Lastly is my best friend, Neji Hyuuga. Lead singer and guitarist. He's related to Hinata.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I hope I'm gonna be unnoticed I've never really like to be a popular. So I keep the secret about the bands. My friends and I were always humiliated at school because we get good grades, don't dress girly, and we never let the populars make fun of us. Little did I know, all that was gonna change tomorrow.

_6:30 am _(no POV)

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

_NO WAY! NO WAY! I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

Tenten rolled over grabbed a pencil and threw it at the alarm clock. Her parents got a special one so that if you hit the target it turns off. _UGGHH! I hate the first day of school! I think I'm just gonna..._

"TENTEN! GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTT READY FOR SCHOOL!" Asami (her mom) yelled.

Tenten cursed under her breath. Some days she hates that her mom's an early bird. After stretching she got ready for school. (she's just wearing what she wears in the show everyone else are too).

* * *

"Ohayou kaasan!" Tenten greeted.

"Ohayou tennie-chan!" Asami chirped handing her some pancakes and watching her inhale her pancake. S_he's gonna be so surprised!_

"Ja ne kaasan! Arigatou!" Tenten yelled running out the door and grabbing her bag. Asami sweatdropped. _She's still an hour early._

* * *

Tenten knew it was an hour early so she left to go to Hinata's house knowing that she would be awake. She knocked on the door of the prestigious mansion. A maid answered the door.

"Ohayou Tenten-sama."

"Ohayou! May I see Hinata-chan?"

"Of course!" Then the maid let Tenten in.

"Arigatou!" Tenten said before running to find Hinata's room.

* * *

_Thank goodness her room's near Neji's or else I would never have remembered where it was!_ Tenten thought before knocking.

Hinata opened the door fully dressed. "Ready Tenten-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to Sak's." Tenten suggested.

"Okay. It's on our way to school anyway." Hinata grabbed her bag. "Bye otousan!" she said passing by the dining room.

* * *

After a few minutes they were at the Haruno mansion. They got Sakura and left for school because they only had 10 minutes to get to school.

"Hey Sak, Hina do you think that this year's gonna be different than last year?" Tenten asked.

"You have that feeling too?!" Sakura and Hinata said in unison.

"TENTEN! SAKURA! HINATA!" Ino yelled waving at them.

"Ohayou Ino!" they said.

Then all of a sudden Tenten could have sworn she saw pale lavender eyes looking at her. Not just any eyes, _Neji's eyes. Hmmm.... I must be losing it._

Strangely all the girls thought something like this.

* * *

Even weirder, Kakashi was actually on time!!! He seemed excited about something.

"Okay I know that I'm on time today, but here's a great surprise. A celebrity band will be coming to our school." Everyone was excited except for Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino (cuz they know all the cool bands).

Finally a kid raised his hand and asked the question everyone wants the answer to. "Which Band?"

A voice came from the doorway. "Me and my guys." and there stood Neji with a smirk on with the whole band right behind him.

That's when _me and my girls_ finally knew this year would not be a normal year.

* * *

Please review! If you want me to update please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for reviewing (even though I only got 4 reviews)! Sorry for the long wait. I had a research project to do. I hope I get more reviews! Enjoy!

Dislaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS PLOT!!!

* * *

_Last Time_

__

Finally a kid raised his hand and asked the question everyone wants the answer to. "Which Band?"

A voice came from the doorway. "Me and my guys." and there stood Neji with a smirk on with the whole band right behind him.

That's when _me and my girls_ finally knew this year would not be a normal year.

Chapter 2

Tenten's POV

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fabulous fangirls/boys screamed/ fainted breaking everyone's eardrum.

Kami! Fangirls are so freakin annoying! Wait some of them aren't girls..... -.-

I can't believe they're back! I miss them so much! I remember my first day of school here. Sometimes I should've kept my big mouth shut and realize people wouldn't believe that I was best friends with Hyuuga Neji.

Flashback

"We have a new youthful student. Please welcome Tenten!" Gai-sensei said.

"Hi. My name is Tenten. I love to sing and play my guitar. My best friends are Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Neji." I said. I heard a loud snort. I immediately glared in the direction I heard it.

A girl that wore skimpy clothes and had bleach blonde hair walked up to me. "There's no way you could be best friends with Neji. You're a tomboy and a wannabe."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" I fumed I was about to punch her. Until Gai-sensei shouted. "STOP THIS UNYOUTHFUL FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes Gai-sensei." I said. Then I walked past her, kicked her stupid 3 inch high heels and broke it.

"You little-!" She started. Too bad she didn't get to finish her sentence because Gai-sensei made her go to detention. Take that! HA in your face! It's so nice to have your godfather as your homeroom teacher.

End Flashback

Good times. I can't believe they came here! What if he forgot all about me? What if he ignores me? I thought tearing up.

"Awww.... Is so called Neji's best friend crying? Are you worried he forgot you? I wouldn't be so surprised. Who would want to remember a loser like you?" Ayame cooed. Psh As if I'm a baby. What if he really forgot me though?

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, it hurts so much. Am I feeling heartbreak? I couldn't possibly like my best friend.

"Are you okay?" a deep baritone voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"Yea." I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up.

It was _him_. Hyuuga Neji.

All of a sudden my body acted on its own and jumped on him. He caught me and hugged me back. It felt so nice. Like the missing void in my heart has been filled. Wait a sec, he didn't even call, email, or even tried to contact me. The little brat.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" I suddenly shouted drawing the attention of my classmates. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY YOU NEVER CALLED, EMAILED, OR ANYTHING!"

He cringed. So did everyone else. I'm not that scary.....

"Dude, Tennie's got you whipped man." Naruto said.

"Bad move Naruto." Neji muttered.

"Uhhh... Tennie, I can explain. Neji help me! Your girlfriend looks like she's gonna kill something!"

I winked at Neji. We both cracked our knuckles.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to run." Naruto gulped. "three, two, on-" Before we even finished he ran to Hinata screaming. "Help me Hina-chan! Your cousin and best friend is planning to murder me! I haven't even eaten all the ramen in the world yet!"

"Okay.... now that he's gone. What's your reason?"

"I had no time." Neji said and braced himself for the impact.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so silly!" I chirped.

_Ugh. Is she PMSing??? _Neji thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Poor Naruto-kun. Messing with a PMSing Tenten.

I can't believe it. My fiance/boyfriend's back. What if he forgot me and got a new girlfriend? There was an article about my Sasuke-kun and this little witch named Karin. If I ever meet her my fist will be properly introduced to her face. I walked over to Sasuke and tapped him nervously on the shoulder.

"What?" He said annoyed giving me a cold glare.

"Sasuke-kun," I started out saying. "I've missed you." His dark onyx eyes softened a little.

"I've missed you too Saki." Then he just grabbed me by the shoulders, gently but firmly, and kissed me. He pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" I pouted. "You don't just kiss me when you come back from your tour and didn't even call!"

"How 'bout I just make it up to you?" He said huskily. I giggled. "If you can." Sasuke smirked and placed his lips on mine again.

* * *

Hinata's POV (She does not stutter a lot)

"Naruto-kun! Jeez, haven't you learned when you should keep your mouth shut. We've been best friends since kindergarden and you still haven't learned it." I shook my head and sighed. "Sometime you shouldn't be so stupid, but I guess it makes you, well you."

Naruto just grinned and said. "Sorry Hina-chan, but I can't help it. And where's my hug!" he pouted.

I sighed once more and held out my arms. "Come here, Naru." He practically pounced on me in a death hug. (A/N: I have a friend who does that to me. It hurts A LOT!)

"...Can't.....breathe" I choked out.

"Sorry!"

I smiled. It's nice to have them back. "It's fine."

I hope that I can get enough courage to say how much I love you.

* * *

Ino's POV

That lazy, stupid, troublesome, Shika. Worrying me by leaving and without calling! I'm gonna give him the silent treatment.

"Ino. Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Then I realized I just talked to him. " I mean if I was talking to you which I'm not, I would've said yes."

"Ino give it up. I'll stop calling you troublesome-"

"Okay!" I hated that nickname with passion.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll stop calling you trouble some for 5 minutes. "

"MEANY!!"

* * *

Tenten's POV

The guys are back! We can enter the talent show together! Let's hope when they're here nothing will change. HA! There's highly unlikely chance that that's gonna happen.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! I was kind of rushing but I hope it's okay! Please no flames. Just do constructive criticism and a few supporting reviews. I would like to reach 10 reviews. I hope I'll update sooner this time.


End file.
